Searching For A Friend
by skyressshun
Summary: A young pokemon runs away from its abusive trainer hoping to find someone to help. But can the little pokemon, with a unique ability, manage to over come its past trauma, trust people and save its friends who are still stuck with the abusive traininer?
1. Chapter 1

**I've never wrote a pokemon story before but I have watched every season and I've always wanted to write one so I thought I'd give it a try. So please review and tell me how to improve**

'Got to keep moving. Can't stop, mustn't stop.'

Flashback

"You are worthless. Why I ever had you I'll never know." A hand flew down striking my face, knocking me to the floor my legs buckling under me.

I tried to apologise for my failure but he either didn't hear what I had to say or he simply didn't bother to listen.

"What is wrong with you? You are an embarrassment you are making the others look as pathetic as you are" the harsh voice cut at me; making me feel even smaller than I already was. I didn't feel it was my fault I was so weak I was still a new born. I only hatched a month ago.

'I'm sorry I'll do better next time' I tried to plead with him, hoping he would stop before my punishment grew.

"You need to be taught what happens to weak things like you" a booted foot came at me. I screwed my eyes closed bracing myself for what was to come.

The pain shot through me, recurring every few seconds. Unconsciousness started to creep in the corners of my mind as my cries of pain quietened as the time lengthened.

End flashback

Shaking my head to remove the painful memories I skidded to a stop before I crashed into a tree. I didn't know how long I had been running for but I did know that I couldn't stop.

It was early morning the sun was just peaking over the horizon. Pidgey and spearow were waking, their tunes being caught by the early morning breeze. The serenity of it all almost made my life before seem like a bad dream.

I couldn't get complacent though. If I fooled myself into thinking just that then I would return to him before he awoken and my life would be hell again.

Allowing myself a few moments more to absorb the beautiful song the birds were emitting, I closed my eyes focusing on the flow of the tune humming it softly as I started running again. The bruised and raw pads on my feet causing me pain with every branch I stepped on; but I ignored them to the best of my ability.

When I finally stopped again the sun was high in the sky, from what my friends taught me it meant it was about ten in the morning. A pang of guilt cut into my heart as I thought of them.

'I left them behind? How could I do that? They were my friends they helped me though the hardest times with him, they helped heal my wounds. How could I just abandon them? I'm a horrible friend' I banished the guilt I felt. Creating a plan to help them and me, it wasn't very good but I was fairly sure it made sense.

I would find a bigger stronger pokemon and have it get them away from him and safe.

I padded through a grassy patch I had reached after my slow walking as I thought; I indulged myself in the grass, allowing the thin blades to seep through my toes as I wriggled them. I let out a contented purr like sound before continuing on my walk.

I didn't feel like I had to run any more. I had weaved through the trees as I ran so I wouldn't be easy to track, but I doubted that he would even bother looking for me, as he had said many times in the past he didn't know why he even caught me.

While my attention was elsewhere I collided with an unmoveable object, dropping back and looking up at the object as I tried to push myself up from a dog's sitting position. Standing above me was a huge turtle type pokemon, perfect for what I wanted one like it for but awful as it looked enraged, two huge blaster looking things were sticking from its brown shell as its blue head was glaring down at me.

"What did you do you little runt?" it spat at me as it stomped closer as I tried to scurry away.

"Sorry Sir I didn't mean to. Honest I didn't" I tried to apologize but it seemed the more I talked the angrier it got.

"You an idiot lass? Watch where you're going, thanks to you I dropped my food and a big lad like me needs his food. Small thing like you would be a nice snack before I have to go hunting again" The turtle pokemon towered over me as I tried, and failed, to sink into the ground.

Knowing that nothing I could say would stop him from trying to attack me, I turned running desperately away from him, trying no ignore the throb in my legs with each step as I placed too much weight on them after the ordeal the night before.

**please read review**


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback

"Come on move it! Get up runt we aren't finished yet" my legs were like jelly underneath me, we had been training for hours and I still couldn't get it. Pushing up with my legs using all my remaining strength, which was drastically decreasing, not to mention the amount of will power I had to use to stop myself from collapsing again.

"Come on lass. We're almost done." My closest friend, and who I considered my father, Arcanine, walked over staring down at me looking apologetic. He knew I couldn't win the fight but I wasn't allowed a break or a fairer opponent.

I stared up at him with pleading eyes though I knew he could do nothing. All he and the others could do was tend to my wounds after I was beaten either by him or Arcanine most likely both. He closed his eyes in indecision before opening one and with a look of pure regret blasting me with a stream of fire.

The shot sent me flying back into the rocks around the battle area we had been set in. I was lucky that he was a good actor and weakened his attack or I could possibly have been critically injured, what was also lucky for me was the type similarity as we were both fire types.

What wasn't so lucky for me was that the jagged edges on the rock dug into my already pained body accompanied with the attack my consciousness left me and I felt my body slump forwards.

I was awoken when a yelp escaped my lips before I had even registered what was happening.

"Shh lass it'll be ok we're just fixing you up" I relaxed my tense muscles when Arcanine's voice reached my ears mumbling an ok. I half closed my eyes which had been wide searching for the cause of my pain knowing it was Arcanine I didn't need to panic the about what was happening and I could relax while they tended to me.

I could feel the other pokemon's hands on me as they added medicine to my injuries I could hear their hushed voices as they tried to finish quickly while he was either out or asleep. I tried to speak properly but every time I tried I could only moan in pain.

"Quiet lass he's asleep we don't want him to wake, let Chansey fix you" I nodded my head slightly as I felt myself be picked up and taken somewhere, using what little energy I had left I turned my head to see his tent becoming smaller, I was relieved that he was asleep and that he had caught a Chansey a few weeks ago. He seemed to realise that if he kept going to pokemon centres all the time they would eventually get suspicious as to why his pokemon seemed to beat up all the time. He had caught her to stop that from happening and to treat us should we be needed.

I was laid down a little out of the camp and I was relieved that I was further away, this way I could make a little more noise than I would have been able to make and actually talk to my friends.

"Was it just the fight that caused this or was it more?" She asked looking over my beaten appearance. I let out what I hoped sounded like an I don't know. "I see well there isn't much I can do if we don't know that, all I can do is use soft-boiled to heal you" I nodded my head ready to agree with anything as long as it made me feel better.

"Chansey when you are finished I wish to speak with her if you don't mind" I couldn't make out who was talking but I wasn't too bothered only our friends were around.

"Of course I'll be finished soon just be patient and she'll be all yours." I could feel myself drifting off and seeing as I couldn't be of any help I allowed myself to fall into only a light sleep.

"Wake up lass, we need to talk" half opening an eye I stared up into Primeape's eyes

"What is it?" I asked feeling much less pain than I had been earlier.

"Me and the others were talking after you and Arcanine's match and we came to the conclusion that a young lass like you has her whole life ahead of her while we're old now, this life is all we know but you have a chance for something else something better." I stared at him as I pushed myself up onto all fours.

"Wh-what are you saying?" I asked hoping I was mistaken.

"We have no way out but you do. Run from here and don't stop get far away, forget about us and live a happy life with a trainer who deserves you" I shook my head stubbornly

"No I can't leave. You guys are my family I need you. I love you" he placed his hand on my head ruffling my curly hair.

"We love you too lass you are like our daughter and every parent wants what is best for their child and this isn't what is best for you. You deserve so much better. Please lass run from here" I looked pass him to the others behind who were all watching on, I could see from the looks in their eyes that they all felt the same.

"I-if I go then I promise you all that I will come back I'll get you out of here too" I promised them before looking back at the camp; I knew what would happen if he caught me and it wasn't pretty.

"Don't promise anything lass just go we'll be fine we'll take the blame for your disappearance just go, look after yourself. Take care of yourself." Arcanine stepped forwards giving me a small smile.

My lip trembled as I fought to hold back my tears, I closed my eyes as a tear managed to escape. While I wasn't paying attention someone grabbed the scruff of my neck and started to walk me further away from the camp.

Dropping me a few meters away I was nudged forwards, looking over my shoulder I saw it was Arcanine.

"Run, and don't look back" nodding I knew I had no way out of this. I hesitated about to run back to him, giving up I started running into the woods away from them, away from my family.

End flashback

**please read review**


	3. Chapter 3

Snapping myself out of my memory before I cried I dodged another tree almost colliding with what was probably the hundredth tree in the past hour. I slowed my pace to a jog easing the pain in my joints. I wasn't in as much pain as I was in the day before but it was still bad add on the pain from leaving my family, I really just wanted to curl up and sleep.

But I knew that was impossible what I wanted didn't matter I had a self-appointed job to do and I wasn't about to give in not after less than a day of freedom, if you could call running and in constant fear freedom.

I did allow myself a slight break though under a tree which when looking up I saw had food in it. I hadn't eaten in so long that the sight of the sparse food made my mouth water. In one of my lower moments that I had done willingly I placed my front two paws on the tree letting out little whining noises hoping that the food would fall down.

It always did back with him, but in all fairness that only happened because the others would bring it down for me. I never realised when I was a new born, I used to believe I was magic, special, I found out the hard way that I was nothing.

When no food fell I was about to give up when it dropped onto my head. With an annoyed whine I shook my head the food tipping from my snout with an underwhelming clunk. Squinting up into the top of the tree I saw a wild Spearow pecking at the food. It seemed to know I was below it as it was only pecking the food above my head instead of going to the food which was in a larger group away from me.

It was most likely just wishful thinking on my part but still I was allowed to dream.

"You going to eat that or stare up at me like an idiot?" I jumped at the sudden sound in the peacefully quiet wood. Shaking my head to snap myself out of my shock I looked down at the food then back up at the bird. "Looks like it's going to be staring at me like an idiot" the Spearow flew down to me landing just inches away, unnerving me slightly as I didn't know what it would do.

Grabbing the stalk of the food it threw it at me landing perfectly in my open mouth, I was so stunned that I gawped at it not knowing what to do, if this was a trick or it was being genuinely nice to me I didn't know.

"Look kid you look nice enough you are quite a young pokemon I can see but why are you gawking at me?" The Spearow snapped at me making me jump and swallow the fruit whole, I choked on the fruit trying to cough it up enough to eat it properly. I imagined I looked a little like a Meowth trying to cough up a fur ball, but now wasn't the time for day dreaming.

A heavy smack on my back helped immensely with the choking and I managed to breathe almost normally.

"Breathe little one, it's ok just don't die on me ok. I don't need that right now" spitting out the food I started to re-eat it in much more manageable bites. It must have seemed a little disgusting to the Spearow but I was starving.

After I had finished I looked up at it contemplating on whether or not I should ask. Curiosity won over common sense and I asked "what do you mean right now, what happened?" I wished I could turn back time and take back my words as the bird hung its head.

"My trainer abandoned me, after three years of working together she just let me go without an explanation. I meant nothing to her; all this time I had thought us as friends. To think I had believed her when she said we were best friends together forever closer than family" it spat at the ground as it finished talking pain evident in its eyes though I could see it was trying to be strong.

Walking over I sat in front of the bird giving it a sympathetic smile. I was going to talk when it added.

"To think I loved the nickname she gave me, I was her little boy. I know now she was just tricking me" I gave him a small nuzzle on his wing to gain his attention.

"I'm sorry your trainer did that to you, I ran away from mine so I know you must be sad, I am"

"If you're sad you left why leave at all?" He asked, I understood why as well as I hadn't explained it properly.

"I'm not sad about leaving him but his other pokemon they had become my family" he nodded now getting what I meant.

"Well little Vulpix I feel your pain and I thank you for listening to me, now eat up I must go now I'm looking for the other pokemon she abandoned. Maybe our paths will cross again one day" flapping away he rose some dirt on the ground making me squint slightly as he left me. I managed to yell a goodbye before he left my limited viewing range.

I ate the other pieces of food he kindly left for me on the ground satisfying my stomach which was almost empty. I purred before I could stop myself, as soon as I realised I stopped myself staring at the floor shocked that I had just done that because of a few scraps of food.

Shaking my head I stood from where I was and started to walk again I had lost a lot of time with my stop talking to the bird whose name I never got. I'd have to ask him the next time I saw him; I was sure we would meet again someday.

As I walked I became increasingly worried I would get lost with the trees looking identical. I started whipping my head around looking for something to help me, as soon as I realised that nothing was going to help me and I would have to do it for myself. Using the small claws I had on my feet I started to mark the trees as I passed them making sure they were noticeable as manmade and not something natural.

The marking I made managed to calm down my beating heart a little before it raced again when I realised they could also be used to track me not just to help me navigate my way through a forest.

I stopped myself from bolting and getting myself lost from a panic I had caused myself and instead focused on taking deep breaths to stop myself from having a self-induced panic attack.

"You're being insane calm down. He won't be looking for you; and even if he is he won't know which way you went" after a few minutes of repeating that to myself I restarted my walk through the woods marking the trees as I went.

**please read review**


	4. Chapter 4

As I was marking the trees I failed to notice they were thinning out till I took another break. I looked around stupidly as I tried to find where else to go. Blowing out a breath of air as I thought I wandered forwards looking for a path of some sort that could lead me to people.

I knew not all people were like him, even though I had never met one I had heard stories from my friends about people they had met when they were wild. Even though I knew it was pointless as a baby I had wished that somehow he would change and become the kind of trainer I had heard about.

Somehow I managed to stumble across a path that led towards a wooden fence with pokemon on the inside. I wandered across to the gate looking in at all the pokemon that were happily playing with the others or eating the food laid out for them. I felt the need to try to talk to one of them but I was wary of doing so. I didn't know these pokemon for all I knew they were dangerous. That seemed unlikely but I knew from experience that looks could be deceiving and those pokemon could be cruel.

As I watched them play a pokemon spotted me I was going to run but the others turned to look at me as well.

"Look at that" one of the muttered to another by its side. I had no idea what the pokemon was I had very limited knowledge on what kind of pokemon lived in what area but I knew I must have looked strange to it.

"What is it?" One asked following the other which had started to walk over to the fence; I backed off slightly nervous as to what might happen if I stayed too close.

"A pokemon idiot" it answered in a deadpan tone

"I know that I mean what type I've never seen one like this before"

"Oh no idea." The pokemon turned to me "what are you?" It asked looking at me suspicious

"I-I'm a Vulpix" I answered cursing myself for letting my voice shake

"Vulpix? I've heard of one of those before. Where's your trainer? You can't be a wild one they aren't around here" a purple one told its friends before turning back to me. I recognised this pokemon Arcanine had told me of it when I had first wanted to explore our surroundings when we had come here. He told me it was called an Ekans and that I had to be careful around it because it was poisonous.

"I-I don't have a trainer. Not anymore" I admitted dropping my head as though it was something to be ashamed of, though I knew that it was good thing now not to have a trainer, especially with the knowledge that my trainer wasn't a good one and didn't treat us right.

"Why did they throw you away?" The Ekans asked me tilting it's head as it looked at me moving its head closer to me making me back off slightly.

"Uh not exactly" the snake pokemon seemed to understand my wariness and backed off slightly

"Well what then? You run away?" Hearing the words come from someone else filled me with shame and I hung my head slightly "you did didn't you? Well don't worry we won't snitch on you. In fact this lads pokemon is being picked up later, why don't you try tailing them for a little while, get you into town figure out what to do after them" the Ekans offered surprising me slightly I hadn't though it would be so kind, I had thought that Ekans were horrible pokemon because they were poisonous.

"Thank you I'll do that, do you know when they'll be here?" I asked wanting to know how much time I had. Looking up at the taller pokemon I saw it motion behind himself looking past its side I saw that there was someone coming down a hill alone. "Is that him?" They both nodded their answer.

Thanking them I ran off down the fence they were stuck behind to find a place to hide.

Hiding in the shadow of the building that connected to the fence I watched at the boy came closer. He looked nice, much nicer than my trainer, he had a red hat on along with a blue jacket and fingerless gloves he had light blue jeans on with a dark shirt. He looked like a nice boy and I hoped I could follow him without causing trouble for him.

I didn't want to burden him with problems when he didn't even know I was there.

As he came even closer to the building I hung back even further into the dark corner of the building. I was afraid he would see me even though he had no reason to look for me. He didn't even know I existed.

Opening the door to the building a little bell chimed, once the door closed I wandered over to the door. The door was made of glass and it allowed me to see what he was doing. He was talking to a young woman with a kind smile. I saw her mouth to him that he had to wait a second before she left the room.

I guessed she was going to fetch his pokemon.

I heard another slight chime before hearing her voice for the first time.

"Squirtle your owner is here" her voice was kind and gentle; the kind I imagined a mother to have.

I wasn't paying attention while I was listening to her so when I turned back to the door I saw that the boy was watching me. Feeling uneasy I backed away from the door but he just squinted at me before walking to the door and opening it.

"Hey where did you come from? You look a little thin are you ok?" I had stopped backing up and swallowed, opening my mouth I tried to think of what to say.

"I'm fine mister I was just leaving" I had completely forgotten that he couldn't understand a word I said so it came as no surprise that he looked confused.

"Did I just understand you?"

**That last line is a little hint on what is special about the Vulpix. Please read review**


	5. Chapter 5

I stared at him and I was sure I looked stupid I couldn't close my mouth.

"Did I just understand you?" He asked again. I shrugged slightly "you said you were fine and called me mister" he repeated what I had told him and I was sure I looked terrified now.

"Yes I did. Sorry" I didn't know what he wanted from me so I did what I usually did back with my trainer. Say I'm sorry and hope I don't get punished for my words

"How the hell is this possible. You you're a pokemon and I know what you are saying" he looked freaked out and I couldn't blame him I was a little too. I had tried to talk to my trainer but he never understood me, or maybe he just didn't want to.

"I-I don't know. Sorry"

"Hey don't apologise it's just kind of weird never talked to a pokemon before. Well like this at least. So you sure you're ok? Why were you looking at me through the glass?" I tried to think which one to answer but seeing as I had already told him I was fine I went for the latter question.

"I was going to follow you once you left. See if I could make it to a town" I answered truthfully; I saw no point in lying to him. It wasn't like he could tell anyone, what would he say? A pokemon told me it was going to the town. Besides it wouldn't matter if he did no one really cared about me and the only person who I was worried would be looking for me probably wouldn't even be coming this way and it would be very unlikely for him to run into this boy.

"You don't have to follow me, you can come with me. It's not very common for a pokemon to talk. If I left you alone who knows what creep would grab you. Besides a pokemon like you must have a trainer I'm sure they're worried sick. I can help you get back to them. What do you say would you like that?" He asked and even though I knew he didn't know what had happened between me and my former trainer I still couldn't help feeling slightly angry at him. But still I forced myself not to say anything out of anger and instead answered him much more polite than I wanted.

"No that's ok mister. I haven't got a trainer; I just need a route to the town. It doesn't matter if you can't take me there if you just point me the way then I can make it on my own" now he looked less shocked that he could understand me and more confused as to what I had said.

"If you don't have a trainer how can you speak?" I shrugged.

"I don't know, I didn't even know I could talk to people no one's ever told me before" I admitted as I shuffled the ground with my paw

"Really, no one's ever told you?" he asked me but before I could answer the woman came back with a pokemon by her side.

"Ash your Squirtle's here, he's gotten much stronger than when he came here and I'm sure he feels great" the woman told him as I stared up at them. "Oh is this a new pokemon. Do you wish for it to stay here for a little while?" I quickly backed off.

"N-no miss I'm fine" I stuttered

"Would you like me to look after your pokemon?" She asked the boy who I found out was called Ash. It was like she didn't understand a word I said.

"Uh no thanks she isn't my pokemon" I could see he was just as confused as I was when she spoke after me

"Oh ok then" turning to me she crouched down as she started to talk "would you like to come in I can find you a nice trainer. There was a boy who phoned telling me he had lost a pokemon recently. A Vulpix like you he would probably love to have you" as soon as she said he owned a Vulpix my mind immediately went to my trainer but I shook my head not wanting to think like that.

"Uh miss" Ash started "she's coming with me you don't have to do that" standing back up a small frown appeared on her face momentarily disappearing just as soon as it came.

"That's fine then" waving bye to the boy and pokemon she went back into her day care completely ignoring me.

"I'm guessing that she couldn't understand you" he started "guess that explains why no one told you that people can understand you" I nodded at him.

"Yea guess it's only you" I was going to say something else but a thought came to me. "You said I was going with you?"

"Yea I did say before that it was fine" he turned to the pokemon by his side "Squirtle how you feeling?" The Squirtle gave him a thumbs up before Ash took out a poke ball and returned him to it.

"Thanks. You didn't have to I would have been more than happy to go on my own" he waved his hand at me

"Don't be stupid you can come with me it's no trouble, besides it'll be nice to talk to someone for a change. Usually I have to talk to myself" I smiled up at him. Nodding my thanks again he started to lead me towards a road that wasn't too far away from the day care.

"What do you want to do first?" I asked him as I tried to keep my pace the same as him, though it was quite hard as my legs were very shaky still despite me trying to hide it. Casting me a look he answered.

"I think we should take you to the pokemon centre" looking up at him I was slightly shocked "you look a little ruffed up I was thinking that we should get you checked out and fixed up" I nodded up at him not sure what to say. "Don't look like that, I'm guessing you had a little trouble getting through the woods you only look young"

"Yea I'm not even a year yet" I admitted my focus completely taken from me trying to hide the pain in my legs causing my front leg to buckle under me. I dropped to the ground with a slight whine.

"Are you ok?!" He asked slightly panicked from me dropping to the ground so suddenly. Forcing myself up off the ground my legs shook slightly.

"Yea, I'm fine" I managed to say but I couldn't keep the pain from my voice.

"What happened? You just drooped" he asked as he knelt down placing his hands on my back and front to steady me before I fell again.

"Nothing I just tripped that's all" I lied as I moved his hand from my chest with my head pushing it away so I could keep walking and make it look like I was fine. Though it was obvious I wasn't the shaking in my legs was so bad I could hardly keep upright let alone stay in a straight line.

"Hey! Stop!" He yelled over to me but I ignored him and kept trying to regain control like I had before. I let out a yelp of surprise as I was lifted from the ground. "Not a chance are you walking little Vulpix"

I would have argued but his tone told me that this wasn't something debateable but an order. I mumbled an alright and let my head drop onto his upper arm as I was carried. I felt helpless as I was carried but at the same time I felt safe, it reminded me of home all the times my friends had carried me after I passed out unconscious from either him or training. It was familiar and I liked that.

As I was carried I closed my eyes letting myself drift into a half sleep.

**please read review**


	6. Chapter 6

Dream

"What is wrong with you?! You stupid thing! I should have left you to die that day, but I didn't and do you know why I didn't? I did it from the goodness of my heart. That was obviously a mistake on my part as you are useless. You can't even have a simple training session" he was stood over me as he screamed at me I knew what was going to happen next but I couldn't move I was too exhausted.

Sure enough a hand came down slapping me straight on the newly forming bruise on my face. I let out a yelp from the sting the slap left behind my bruise throbbing all the more. But other than that slight sound I did nothing else, just like I had learned fighting back only made things worse.

"You think you're special you little runt? Well you're not you aren't even fit to look at me I am far greater than you could ever hope to be, you're pathetic. You don't deserve to even look at me. Close your eyes!" Flinching from the sudden change in volume I scrunched my eyes closed not wanting to give him another reason to strike me.

I could hear a small laugh come from him, it was mocking and it made me feel even weaker than I already felt. I could feel a tear working its way to the surface but I held it back he would only mock me more if I showed how much his words affected me.

I knew I wasn't special and I knew I was pathetic but he wouldn't stop reminding me, he wouldn't give me even a day as a break. He treated me worse than the others and I knew it was because I was the weakest and was the one who was most disposable because of that. He didn't care about how awful he'd treat me and I was very aware of that.

I felt rough hands on my shoulders dragging me from my spot on the floor. I had only just managed to find a somewhat comfortable position and being ragged up so fast pulled a fresh cut on my side gaining a yelp from me.

"You are so weak." He spat at me and he sounded thoroughly disgusted with me. I let out a whimper as a form of apology hoping he would accept it and leave me be.

I couldn't open my eyes from blood running into them but I knew that the others would be watching the exchange; I felt ashamed as they watched me and despite not being able to see them I could feel their eyes on me and the sympathy that they held for me. We all knew that I was treated worse than they were so they pitied me even though they went through roughly the same thing.

It seemed he was through with touching me any longer and before I could even brace myself I could feel the tight grip which had been holding me off the ground disappear being replaced by the ringing of air in my ears. It was just before I smashed into a rock on the other side of the camp did I realise what was happening I was flying through the air from my trainer throwing me.

He would throw me quite a bit, so that was nothing new. But never into something, something hard no less; he would never do that. He always told me I was so weak that I wouldn't be able to survive the impact.

Did that mean he was through with me and wanted me to die?!

I could hear a horrid crack as I smashed into the rock and pain started to raise in my chest, my air way started to narrow and breathing became much more of a struggle than it had been before.

"Why don't you just lay here and die?!" It was worded like a question though it was more of a statement than anything. I tried to answer but all that came out was a glob of crimson blood. Seemed the snap had been a rib.

He chuckled to himself as he left clearly pleased with the outcome.

I could hear the others starting to approach me but I didn't want them near me. I had leaned on them so much over the time I had been with him and I wanted to try and comfort myself, to try to grow up even if it was only a small fraction.

Opening my mouth to try to talk to them I could feel the blood filling my mouth, spitting out the scarlet liquid I tried again to talk.

"Don't come over, I can handle myself." As I talked I could feel an immense pressure on my chest making breathing damn near impossible "please let me handle myself, if only this once" they seemed to sense how important it was to me and I could hear their steps stopping.

"Alright lass but we're going to be here when and if you need us" A voice reached me and I could barely make out the deep tone of Arcanine. I nodded at him as I tried to open my eyes. I quickly found out I didn't have the energy to do that and gave up letting my head rest onto the ground.

As I laid on the cold stone covered ground I tried to keep the blood out of my mouth. From past experiences I knew that I would have blood in my mouth for a long time, but it would end eventually.

After a long while on the floor I felt something on the back of my neck. Opening an eye a crack I saw the sky was pitch black, seemed I had fallen asleep. Looking back as much as I could I saw it was Arcanine.

"What are you doing?" I asked around the dried blood.

"It's late you need to be somewhere marginally warmer I don't want you getting ill, you want to do this yourself and you can but I won't allow you to fall ill" I smiled up at the man who I saw as family silently thanking him. He understood that even thought I wanted to be independent I did need some help.

Despite the fact that I didn't really want to admit to that.

Laying me down on a soft patch of grass under the shelter of a thick tree I cuddled into the long grass looking up at him I saw him shake his head down at me though it wasn't in a condescending way. I knew he saw me as his family, the one he was taken from at such a young age.

He had told me that he was taken from his family at just a year of age, he had thought he was going to be taken by a kind trainer and was the envy of his group, he was still the envy of the group though he told me he wished he had hidden from him the moment he laid eyes on him.

I could feel a heat begin to form on my back and turning as much as I could I saw that Arcanine was laid behind me cuddling into me. I was too tired to tell him I was fine so I closed my eyes letting myself fall asleep in the comforting embrace of my closest friend.

End dream

"Hey, you ok? Wake up little Vulpix" I could feel a little shaking and opened my eyes a fraction looking up at him, he looked worried making me push myself up slightly on his arm so I could look into his eyes.

"What?" I asked my mind clouded from sleep

"You were mumbling in your sleep, are you ok it didn't sound like you were having a nice dream?" Looking into his eyes I could see he was genuinely concerned about me. I could feel a smile tugging at my lips at that thought but held it back it wasn't the time to be happy while he was concerned for me.

"I'm fine, just a bad dream, don't worry about it" I tried to sound convincing but, to me at least, I failed miserably.

"You sure?" He asked me looking me over almost like the clue to what was in my head was written on me.

"Yea I'm sure, I'm fine. Promise" I felt slightly guilty at saying that but I had to, to try and make him believe me. He still looked sceptical but thankfully he didn't say anything else just nodding at me and tightening his grip slightly. I looked up at him unsure on how I was supposed to respond to his action.

Chewing my lip nervously I rested my head back on his arm.

"You know I'm still amazed that I can understand you" he told me, to fill the silence that was forming.

"I'm still amazed you can understand me" I added feeling a smile tug at my lips as I thought it through.

I could help my friends now, I could really help them.

Letting out a content sigh at the thought I looked around where we were, it seemed I had been asleep for a while. Houses were coming into view, rows of them going on as far as the eye could see. I could see many people walking about the streets along with children and pokemon playing together. I couldn't make out any specific ones just coloured dots running after children as they ran across the roads.

I couldn't keep the warm smile from my face as I watched the children running, even from this distance I could hear their giggles as they tried to out run their partners. I would be lying if I said I didn't envy them, I longed for a trainer like that. One I didn't fear.

The smile on my face must have been more noticeable than I had first thought as I could hear someone start to talk to me.

"What's wrong little Vulpix, jealous?" He teased and despite myself I nodded my head. "Really?" He asked shocked that he was right.

"Yea I am jealous, I wish I had a trainer like they do, one that actually cares for me" I stopped myself when realised what I was about to divulge to him I clamped my mouth shut. I wasn't going to say anything else. I hoped he hadn't noticed.

"What? I thought you said you didn't have a trainer?" Apparently he did. I berated myself for the slip up.

"I don't. Not anymore" my eyes widened as the words slipped out. I had just told myself that I wasn't going to say anything else.

"Not anymore? What happened to them?" I decided that as I seemed to be spilling everything to him, whether I wanted to or not

"I ran away from him"

"Why?" He asked concern evident in his voice. I took a deep breath preparing myself for what I was about to say.

"He abused me"

**Please read review**


	7. Chapter 7

I didn't think it possible for a human's jaw to detach as much as it did from his face. It looked as though I could fit my head in the gap though I would never try to find out. It would probably be the worst timed thing in history.

I tell him I was being abused and as he takes it in I stick my head in his mouth, to possibly get it stuck.

I almost smirked at myself though I managed to hide it before Ash spotted it, he would end up thinking I had been making it up, tricking him.

It took him a few minutes but finally he did say something.

"Y-you were abused?" He asked trying his hardest to suppress the anger burning within him hoping to break free. I looked up at him seeing how the fire which had been burning in his eyes since I had met him was burning more than ever, it almost seemed like he didn't wish to know that and I couldn't really blame him for that. I didn't even want to know.

Not wanting to say anything I nodded my head. I closed my eyes expecting something painful as that was what I was accustomed to; instead I felt a light tickle on my cheek. Opening an eye a fraction I looked at him confused. On his face was a small sad smile as he traced my cheek, it was then when I realised he was tracing a fading bruise, courtesy of him from the day before.

I stared at him shocked, why was he smiling at a bruise?

"I take it this was from the thing that did that to you?" I nodded up at him, looking deeper into his eyes I saw that he was smiling just so that his anger wasn't coming through. But I could still see it, anger burning behind his eyes. Looking closer I saw that his jaw was clenched behind his smile.

"Yea he hit me yesterday" I admitted taking my eyes from him feeling like I was being almost pitied by him, I didn't like that feeling, it made me feel like they saw me as weak because I couldn't stop what had happened.

I knew that I shouldn't think like that but I couldn't stop the way my mind was wired. I saw the anger that was burning away intensify.

"It's ok, you don't have to be like that. I may not know what it was like but I want no I will help you" the determination that was filling his voice immediately convinced me that he would indeed help me and my friends. So without a moment's hesitation I nodded up at him.

"Do you really mean that?" I asked him just to make sure I wasn't jumping to conclusions.

"Of course I do, but I'll have to know what happened, not all of it just a lot of it" he answered making me practically beam up at him.

"I can do that," I answered my voice quieter than I had imagined. I was surprised by how scared I was to tell him, I had thought I would jump at the chance to help my friends but divulging the information about him scared me more than I had thought it ever would.

"You sure you can?" Ash asked looking into my eyes, I was sure he could see the fear that must have been shinning in them. Not trusting my voice I nodded my head slowly. "Alright, I'll get you to the pokemon centre pick up mine, I dropped him off earlier so he could eat while I picked up Squirtle, and once you're fixed up we'll start to talk about the thing that hurt you" I nodded my head again, resting my head back on his arm. It was more comfortable than one would think.

He didn't seem to mind that I was being so lazy as he started to walk towards the pokemon centre, as he walked I couldn't stop my mind from coming up with many possibilities on what pokemon he could have left behind. Was it huge? Powerful beyond belief? Was it even nice? Was it snobby? I hoped not, I had met one before in a battle Primeape had had, it wasn't too long ago and I can remember exactly how that pokemon had been, looking down on us claiming we had no chance of winning.

I had wanted to scream once Primeape had won, I was so proud of him and loved how gutted and stunned that Vaporeon had looked. It wasn't so snobby now.

Smiling to myself I looked around at all the shops, I had never been in any of them before but I had waited outside of them before, we weren't allowed to go into places with him. Taking my gaze from him I looked up at Ash he was looking down at me and seemed a little amused at the amazed look on my face.

"Sorry" I apologised though I wasn't too sure why I was. Seemed he was thinking the same as me.

"Why are you apologising to me, I'm just smiling down at you cos you look absolutely amazed"

"Yea I've never been in those shops and because of how small I am I can't see inside so this is the first time I've ever seen what's inside" I explained as I pushed myself up slightly, my legs were stiff but I wanted to be able to see better than before. I spared him a look and saw a bemused look on his face. I tilted my head in questioning to him and he answered fairly quickly.

"How have you never been in one of these before? Mine have been in them hours after I caught them" I felt a strange sense of guilt for that, it confused me greatly and I had no idea on why I felt guilty. I decided not to dwell on it and didn't mention it to Ash; it would only make him worry.

"Can we stop talking about this?" I asked him not wanting to feel anymore unexplained guilt

"Yea sure, we're at the pokemon centre anyway" I turned from him and sure enough we were outside the red building I knew was the pokemon centre. This was probably the only building I had been in out of all of them on the street. Lord knows there were enough reasons.

The doors slid open as we approached and I smiled at the familiarity, no matter where you were everything was the same in here. I really liked that, apart from the nurses, at first that is, they used to really freak me out they were the same person but they would ignore you when you came in like you'd never met before. I eventually got used to that and saw they weren't too bad but I still wish they wouldn't pretend not to know me. They must do, you meet them in every city.

"Hello" the voice made me turn from where I was looking, which was at the fluorescent lights humming above my head. It was that nurse again "I'm nurse joy, may I help you with that Vulpix in your hold?" The nurse was a few feet from us and was looking down at me with sympathetic eyes, seemed she felt bad for my sorry state. I tried to hide it but it must have been obvious that I was in pain.

Despite the fact that she continuously ignored the fact that she knew me I still wanted to be fixed. But just as I was about to answer Ash cut in.

"That'd be great, thank you" I was going to complain when I remembered that she wouldn't be able to understand me. He started to hand me over and unintentionally pulled at a healing bruise. I cried in pain trying to curl in on myself.

"Oh dear, are you ok?" She asked as she held me closer in a way that allowed me to curl up.

"She isn't alright, I found her and it's pretty clear that someone was mistreating her" he answered her question wording it so she didn't wonder how he knew that.

"Let's not jump to conclusions, I'll get her fixed up and we can discuss what happened and where you found this little lady. She looks quiet young, if she is just a missing pokemon then we'll reunite her with her trainer. I can tell she isn't wild, she's far too comfortable around people to be wild" I had been relaxing into her letting the pain run its course and fade away but as soon as I heard her say, reunite me with me trainer, my relaxing was done and I had shot up stiffening as I thought through what he would do if I was returned to him.

I looked up at her panicked. She couldn't do that.

"No, no I don't want to go back to him" I tried to plead with her, but of course she didn't understand me.

"See Ash she wants to go back home" I didn't waste time wondering how she knew his name I was too shocked to see how badly she misunderstood.

"No she doesn't" he insisted as he went to take me back.

"Ash?" He halted momentarily as he looked for who called his name, I did too, curious as to whom it was. A man with brown hair was running over a yellow pokemon on his shoulder, I didn't know which one it was I hadn't seen a lot of pokemon in my life and the ones I did know I only knew thanks to my friends.

"Hey Brock, Pikachu, sorry I'm a little late, got caught up." He took his eyes off the boy I now knew was called Brock and the pokemon that was called Pikachu, I had heard of those but never seen them, from what I had heard they could be dangerous. He looked back over at me and the nurse. "Can I have her back nurse Joy?" He asked and I hoped that she would agree.

"Oh ok, I'll give you a few minutes with her while I get things ready for her back there. I think she'll take a while to fix up" she handed me over and patted my head slightly, I wasn't sure if I liked it.

"Ash, where did you find a pokemon?" The boy asked looking me over clearly confused.

"I'll explain in a minute." He answered as he held out his hand "you coming over Pikachu?" He asked the little mouse pokemon who jumped from Brocks shoulder landing on Ash's arm moving himself so he was settled on his shoulder looking down on me.

"Hi" I greeted feeling a little awkward being looked down on by everyone.

"Hiya, what you doing with Ash?" He asked me, I looked up at Ash who was listening to the start of our conversation though he would only be able to understand my half.

"He found me, brought me here to be fixed, stuff like that" I answered not sure what to say, I felt a little embarrassed, I must have looked strange to the pokemon. Me laying in his trainers arms. I looked back up at him as he seemed to understand that he wouldn't understand what we were talking about and went back to talking with his friend.

I was only half listening to him talk to the tall teen. I could hear him saying that they would talk by the table in the corner of the room and I let out a small squeak, I didn't mean to do that, as he moved jerking me unintentionally. I rolled my eyes and glared at the pokemon on his shoulder who laughed at me.

"Do you always do that?" He asked before adding "if you do then don't worry you'll get used to it." My glare turned to a smile, seemed this one was a nice Pikachu.

**please read review**


	8. Chapter 8

I stayed sat on his lap while he talked to Brock, the Pikachu that had been on his shoulder was sitting on the table picking up the bottles of sauce and turning them to look at the labels. My curiosity was grabbed and I had to ask, I would fade into the conversation if it drifted to me.

"What are you doing?" Placing down a yellow bottle he looked over at me.

"Looking for a special bottle" he answered simply, as he picked up another bottle.

"What special bottle?" I had to ask what he was talking about and inevitably Ash heard what I was saying to his pokemon and looked a little confused.

"What are you talking about, Pikachu what are you looking for?" I glanced at Brock who looked baffled, there was no other word for it, I supposed he was wondering why his friend was talking to pokemon like he understood them. Well one of them. As he placed down the next bottle he looked up at his trainer and the teen.

"I was looking for something, it's not important" he answered, though only I could understand his words and I wasn't sure if he was talking to me and forgetting that they couldn't understand or he simply didn't know that they understood nothing. I would have asked if I wasn't more interested in listening to their conversation. A nice but weird pokemon could wait for later.

"So anyway, what was I saying?" He mused to himself before a look of realisation crossed his face. "Oh yea I remember, after I found her and she was going to come with me but fell, or her leg buckled." He paused looking down at me for the answer.

"My leg buckled" I answered

"Her leg buckled and I picked her up, brought her here, and well you know the rest"

I smiled slightly at his confused look, I guessed he hadn't been told yet. It would probably be a little funny when he did, I was glad I hadn't missed it.

"Why did you just ask her?" He asked and I pushed myself up to place my front paws on the table, I wanted to see clearly.

"Cos she can talk" he answered simply and my smile grew as he tilted his head in confusion.

"Yes she can talk but we can't understand them, all pokemon talk and I only know of one that we can understand. That was Meowth, she doesn't talk like he does, she speaks pokemon speak he speaks human speak." I had no idea who Meowth was but I guessed it was an old friend of theirs.

"Well yea I know she doesn't talk like he does but she can still talk, I don't know how or why but I can understand what she is saying we talk and I know what she is saying, that's how I know she's being abused, she told me" I swallowed heavily, I hadn't realised that he had already told him that. I watched as Brock sat back further in his seat.

"You're being honest with me Ash?" He asked, his voice clearly showing his scepticism.

"Yes Brock, I am, I promise you. I've known you for a long time and I know that you trust me, just like I trust you. Believe me, I swear she can talk" I saw how badly he wanted his friend to believe him and it made me think about the many times I had tried to get my friends to believe me about something. Though mine were from when I was a baby and wanted some attention that wasn't painful.

I would make up stories saying that I had seen an Entei, or that I had just seen a rainbow type pokemon flying in the sky. I could always tell that they didn't believe a word I said as I spouted my tales but they would humour me, letting me guide them to the place I would insist was where the pokemon had been.

It was always the same spot, for every story as long as we were in the same place it was the same spot. Somewhere high and grassless, a mound of earth most of the time. Some of the time I had even made it myself. Even then they would humour me despite the fact that I would constantly forget to wash the mud off my paws afterwards.

"Ok Ash I believe you" the teens voice brought me back to the conversation and thankfully it seemed I hadn't missed anything really.

"You do? Really? You honestly believe me when I say that she's being abused?" I strained to look at the older boy's face more clearly, trying to see if I could find any hints of doubt or if he was just playing along, just like my friends.

"I do, but this is serious Ash, does anyone else know that this is happening to her?" He asked him looking down at me with sympathetic eyes.

"Well no, I did try to tell nurse joy but she doesn't believe me. She thinks that she might be a missing pokemon, I know she just doesn't want to think that something like that could happen to a pokemon and I also know that she just doesn't believe me because I have no proof. Well unless you count the fact that she told me herself" I had heard what he had just been telling Brock and I felt I had to say something.

"I'm not missing, I ran away" it only then registered that two out of the three would understand.

"What was that Ash?" He asked directing the question to Ash though he looked at me, telling me that he was asking about what I had said.

"She said that she was a runaway" he answered stroking my back gently, it had a few bruises on it preventing him from petting me properly. It was still nice though, I had never been stroked before today. It was definitely a good idea to runaway otherwise I would have never felt someone's touch when it didn't cause pain.

I looked up at him smiling slightly though when I looked back down my smile dampened.

My friends, who knew what was happening to them right now, he was probably beating them badly, angry that I was gone. He didn't like me in the slightest but he still would have been mad. Someone defying him, leaving him.

"What's wrong little Vulpix?" He asked looking across at me, shocking me, I jumped slightly moving back into Ash. I wasn't very good at handling being taken off guard, it made me feel uneasy. An after effect of him.

"Hey it's ok" he soothed to me. And to my own surprise I started to lean back into him, not from fear but from comfort.

"Ash, does she have a name?" He asked the question to him and it made me wonder too. Did I? I had never been called what they would consider a name, the most I got was lass, and that was from my friends. I didn't think I had a real name.

"I don't know, do you?" He asked me looking down on me but I shook my head.

"Not as far as I know, I've been called lass and a few less kind things before but I don't think I have a name. You'd have to ask my friends for a real answer." He nodded telling me he understood. I looked across at Brock as he explained not noticing the nurse beside me.

"Ash we have things ready for your pokemon friend" I squeaked a little from shock staring up at the woman a little wide eyed. How had she moved so quietly? Before I could say anything I felt myself being lifted.

"Come on Pikachu, you're going to have to walk for a little while, or you could jump on Brock" I stared at the pokemon as Ash told him the choices. I could guess what it would be and I saw that I was right, he jumped onto the teens head as he started to stand. He sighed in annoyance but made no move to remove the pokemon from his head.

"I should be used to him by now shouldn't I?" He asked and though I didn't know the pokemon or Brock for that matter I felt the need to nod in agreement. But I stopped myself and turned my head towards the nurse as she led us away

**please read review**


	9. Chapter 9

I stared at the room, beds were laid out different pokemon were laid on them. They all looked very sick or beat up, I wondered for a second if they too were being abused but quickly shook the thought away. No, only he was like that, they'd have just lost a battle or had a really tough one. One where even the winner was in bad shape. I had never seen a battle like that, we were only allowed to win and to win well. Anything else and well you never wanted to find that out. I had seen one of his oldest pokemon lose a battle and I never saw her again.

I don't like to think of what he might have done.

The sudden noise in my ear snapped me from my thoughts.

"What's wrong?" It was Ash's Pikachu. I looked up smiling slightly at the pokemon on the elder teens head.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something. I didn't mean to make you think something was wrong. I was just thinking about my friends. I'm worried about them" I answered looking up at the Pikachu who was laid out on Brock's head.

"Why?" He asked and I looked up suspecting it wasn't the Pikachu who was asking the questions but Ash. I was right. I could see him mouthing words to his pokemon and from what I can tell it was because of the nurse.

"He'll be mad at them because I'm not there, he'll take his anger out on them instead of me. I don't want them to get hurt, it wasn't my idea to run away but I still feel guilty for leaving them." I admitted talking more to the boy whose arms I was in.

"Really? I wouldn't be feeling guilty if I were you" that wasn't Ash talking but the Pikachu himself. "I wouldn't feel guilty I would be basking in my freedom and thinking of a plan to save my friends, and from the sound of you it sounds like they're more family than friends."

I smiled slightly at the correct assumption.

"Yea they are, I love them as though they were my blood. They've always been there for me and I've been thinking of a plan since I ran away. I was hoping that Ash would help me." I looked up at him and saw the shock on his face.

"You have?" He asked his voice quiet, almost below a whisper. I nodded up at him.

"Yea I do, will you help my friends? I want them to be free from him. They've told me that all they know is abuse and that I have a chance at a good life, I want them to have one too. I don't want to be the only happy one. But I'll never be truly happy unless they're free too" I felt I sounded mature with what I had told them but I knew I was just saying the truth.

"That's sweet kid" Pikachu told me and I grinned up at him.

"Thanks"

"You can set her down here, we'll look after her, leave the room so I can treat her. Thank you" I shook my head at the other voice and turned to look up at the nurse who was stood by an empty bed.

"Alright, but can't we stay here, keep her company?" Ash asked and I wanted to nod my agreement but stopped myself in time, there'd be no point.

"No, I'm sorry but you can't I have to take care of her and having you all around would make it too crowded for me to work properly." She apologised before placing a hand under my chest and lifting me from his arms and cradling me in hers. I let out a small squeak as a bruise was pressed but didn't make any other sound of disagreement.

"Can't we just stay here for a few minutes, just till she settles in?" The tall teen tried and I felt a smile come to my face, I barely knew him but he was trying to get the nurse to let them stay.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to leave" I saw them give up at the finality in her tone, and they turned to leave. I strained my ears to hear them as they left me. I laughed a little at what I heard.

"I'm impressed Brock, you didn't flirt with her"

"I didn't think it'd be appropriate, besides she already shot me down twice before you got here"

"Come on then little pokemon, let's get you all sorted, then we'll find you your trainer" I panicked slightly at hearing that and started to object, not really hearing what I was saying, it wouldn't matter anyway. She can't understand me.

"No, no I won't go back to him, no, no! I hate him, I ran away I'm not going back to him!" She looked panicked and shocked and more than a little confused.

"Oh my, what is wrong with you? Don't you want to go back home? Come on it can't be that bad at home, did you and your trainer have a fight?" She was trying to figure out what was wrong with me without being able to understand a syllable that came from my mouth. "Come on, calm down, I'm sure he misses you greatly"

"No he doesn't he hates me and I hate him!" I shouted looking into her eyes. I could see she was scared, that made me halt, I can easily remember that look in her eyes. It was one that I was sure was in my eyes when he would yell at me. I loosened my joints and settled into her arms. I'd try to get Ash to make her see reason once I was better.

Till then I'd try not to lose my temper with her, she couldn't help not understanding the words I said. I would have to be more understanding.

"A-are you alright?" She asked her voiced shaking slightly in shock. I nodded up at her, trying to think how I should apologise. I leaned up to her face and gave her a soft nuzzle on the cheek.

"I'm sorry" I tried to apologise hoping that my tone of voice was enough to portray what I was saying. She stroked my forehead softly.

"Don't do that again little Vulpix, you almost gave me a heart attack. We can talk to Ash and Brock later ok, till then stay calm" she chastised placing me on the bed that was mine till I was better. I let out a small yawn as I laid on the soft mattress "go to sleep, you should be better by the time you wake up" I nodded up sleepily to the nurse closing my eyes and letting my tired body relax into the soft material beneath.

**please read review**


	10. Chapter 10

What felt like seconds later I reopened my eyes and glance up at the clock I had spotted on the wall before I had lost myself in the grips of sleep. To my surprise I had been out for almost an hour. I pushed myself up onto my feet and stretched out using the small claws I had in my paws to stop myself from slipping back down. I yawned as I shook my head slowly to clear it of sleep.

I quickly noticed that my body no longer hurt I looked down at my arms and was stunned to see no more bruises, I had grown used to them and now they were gone.

"What on earth?" I asked looking down at myself, my mind was clouded with sleep still and I couldn't think why I looked different.

"Hey look who just woke up" I turned at the voice seeing Ash.

"Hi" I greeted smiling up at him.

"You look a lot better, bet you feel it too, right?" He asked and I nodded up at him, my mind finally catching up with me.

"I'm not injured anymore" I stated stupidly, he just smiled at me.

"Yea, you aren't. You finished stretching?" He asked me and I nodded up at him. "Come here then" he placed his hand underneath me and lifted me from the soft bed. Before when he would pick me up there would always be a little twinge of pain, but now there was nothing; it felt more than a little strange. I had become accustom to the small little pin like stings that would run through me at any contact.

He held me close to his body as he turned I looked up having noticed the absence of the Pikachu. I could always feel his eyes on me and now it was gone.

"Where is he?" I asked

"With Brock, they're making something to eat, I'm sure you must be starving."

"Well I'm not too bad" as if to counteract my words my stomach decided now was the time to growl.

"Not too bad, or course." He laughed slightly carrying me out of the room and towards the room I had first seen when coming through here. I could see the tall teen in the corner of the room two bowls in front of him, one of them being occupied by Ash's Pikachu.

"Look who's finally awake" I heard the voice that I had come to recognise as the Pikachu's and smiled over at him.

"Hi, what are you eating?" I asked as we neared, whatever it was it smelled so good.

"Pokeblock" he answered simply picking up another piece and eating it before I could even see what it looked like.

"Can I have some?" I asked, I had never eaten that before, back home we were only given a berry or two every other night. If you wanted more you had to hunt for it yourself.

"Not mine, you have your own" before I could ask where he tapped at something with his tail and pushed a bowl out from in front of Brock and into my line of sight. The small bowl was filled with brightly coloured blocks each of them holding a different smell.

"I get all those?" I asked smiling at the thought of having all those just for me.

"Of course, Brock's making us some proper food, this is just a snack. The other will be much better than this." I felt as though my eyes were going to pop out they widened so much. More? This was the most food I'd seen in a week put together and I get more. "You look amazed" He commented making me laugh.

"I am, I never really ate much back home. This is a feast compared to what I'm usually given." I explained as I was placed on the table. I sniffed at the food slightly hesitant on eating it, I knew I could trust them but it was just natural for me to be unsure with new things. I finally picked up a small piece of the food and chewed on it slowly. I could feel my eyes widening again and ate another piece of the sweet food. It tasted better than I had ever imagined.

I could hear a light laugh from behind me. I turned to see who it was and I smiled shyly at the smirk on Ash's face.

"What?" I asked looking him in the eye, trying to look serious but it was impossible around a mouth full of food.

"You remind me of a child on Halloween." He answered, scratching me on the head. I swallowed my food, smiling slightly. I had heard of Halloween, I'd never celebrated it, but I had heard of it.

"I do?" I asked looking him in the eye, picking up another piece of the food.

"Yea, you do" he pulled out a chair and seated himself, "have you spoken to nurse Joy yet?" He asked directing his question to Brock. The tall teen nodded and wiped his finger on the inside of a bowl that was in front of him.

"Pikachu, try this will you?" He asked holding it out for him. The small yellow pokemon licked at his finger before smiling at the teen.

"It's good. Is that mine?" He asked him but Brock didn't know what he was saying.

"I presume it is." I answered for him.

"I hope so Brock's the best cook"

"He is? No wonder it tastes so good" I mumbled picking up a few more pieces of the blocks of sweet food.

"Yea, of course he is. Can't you tell?" He asked me returning to eating the food he had left. Which wasn't much, maybe a few pieces were left.

"Well I don't really have much to compare to him, I never really got anything made back home." I answered sitting myself down on the table. It was so nice here, I almost wished I had ran away long ago, if other trainers were like these ones I could have found a lovely home long ago. Along with my friends.

"Ash, I think we can talk now. I have sorted every pokemon that's in immediate trouble and others are sleeping so I have about ten minutes to talk to you all about finding her trainer." I took in a sharp breath, I didn't want him to be found. If he was I'd be sent back to him, I didn't want that. I wanted to stay with Ash. I wanted my family.

"Ten minutes that's all?" He asked as he pulled out a chair.

"Yes, I'm afraid so, there's been an increase of injured pokemon coming in over the past twenty four hours. Apparently this trainer is about who is ruthless and very powerful. Though from what I've heard he doesn't treat his pokemon acceptable, they're more like weapons than anything."

"Really, that's horrible." He answered casting a look to me. I had an idea of what he was asking me. Was that my trainer? To be honest it sounded a lot like him. Ruthless and powerful.

"Can I ask what kind of pokemon he uses?" Brock asked, seeming to have the same idea.

"Well from what I've heard he prefers to use an Arcanine." I couldn't breathe at hearing that. It was him, I was sure of it, and he was close. He couldn't be looking for me, could he?

**please read review**


	11. Chapter 11

"Arcanine?" He repeated, looking down at me, his face showed worry though he tried to cover it. I saw him mouth something to me. 'Is that the guy?' I nodded up at him, noting how much more reserved I felt just hearing what sounded like him. It could just be a horrible coincidence. I tried to convince myself of that but I knew that it was him. I wanted it to be a coincidence. I wanted it to be someone else who had a powerful Arcanine, but I knew it was him.

He was looking for me.

I shivered at the thought of him looking for me, he'd be more than mad. I hoped he wasn't that he was just out training. Without realising it I had let out a tiny whimper. I was scared, scared he'd come to find me. The weakest of his group, his living punching bag. He wanted someone who he could beat and knew wouldn't try anything against him.

Not that the others would but still, he was a classic bully, picking on those who were weaker than him, who he knew had no chance of winning a fight against him.

"Hey, are you alright?" I looked up at the soft voice of Nurse Joy, I nodded my head softly up at her. It was a blatant lie but I couldn't tell her no; she would never be able to understand why. I dropped my head as he came back to me. He would surely break a bone or two if he got me back. If he let me live that is. I had seen him once tie a pokemon, he deemed weak, to a bin just short of a main road. I never found out what happened to him, I can only say that I had heard there was a tragic accident where we had been forced to leave him.

I missed him greatly, he had been there for the first few weeks of my life. Helping me more than all the others, apart from Arcanine, he was like my big brother. I could feel a tear coming to my face but I blinked it back. I couldn't have them worry. Especially as they knew who was hurting the pokemon.

"You know it's slightly strange, the pokemon that have come through here are in a similar, though not as bad, state as your little friend. I wonder if that has any connection." She mused to herself slightly, and I wanted to scream yes at her but knew I couldn't do that. She wouldn't understand, so instead I just nodded softly to myself. My input would have no effect.

"What's wrong? Come on you can tell me." I looked up at the sound of Ash's voice, I stared into his eyes and couldn't help but answer.

"Those pokemon were hurt from my trainer, I think he might be looking for me. I'm his living punching bag so I doubt that but it's the only reason I can think for him to be here." I answered.

"You sure?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yea, he uses an Arcanine, just like my trainer does. Arcanine's the strongest of his pokemon." I answered barely aware that to Nurse Joy it looked like Ash was having a one way conversation.

"Strongest?" Ash asked, and I nodded.

"Yea, he always trained him the hardest. Arcanine was supposed to be his one unbeatable pokemon. And so far he's lived up to that want. But in a way, I kind of want that to change. I want it to be that Arcanine loses, maybe then he'll release him for being weak and he can be free." I had tears filling my eyes along with a small smile on my face. I was more than confused. I wanted him to be free from him and to be happy. But I didn't want him to lose, he might not be freed he might just be beaten for it.

"We'll make sure they're all free. Don't worry Vulpix, we'll take care of everything." Ash assured me making me nuzzle onto him. I didn't want to talk in case my voice shook.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard the nurse ask. I nodded into Ash's shirt telling him it was alright to answer her with the truth.

"That trainer is her old one, she ran away from him because he mistreated her. Now she's afraid that he's looking for her." He answered, summarising the problem into just over a sentence.

"I don't think we can jump to that conclusion Ash, as I said, I'm sure she'll want to be reunited with him. It was probably just a misunderstanding that blew up." She assured and I was staring at her with my mouth almost touching his lap. Was she being serious? I couldn't help but groan in annoyance as I let my head drop against Ash's chest. He laughed softly to himself before patting my back.

I knew he was annoyed at her too but he was probably just laughing at me. I would have myself had I been watching myself. I looked her in the eye and shook my head at her. I got that she was trying to be positive but it irritated me that I couldn't make her understand. I knew the truth but she was trying to convince them that she was right.

"With all due respect Nurse Joy, I feel we should tell you that we know what happened and he abused her. She never wants to go back to him and being positive isn't going to do anything." Brock defended placing his hand on my head and ruffling my hair slightly. I smiled up at him and nodded my head in thanks. I couldn't believe he said that for me.

She looked a little shocked, almost like she hadn't expected them to say that. I presumed that she had thought they just had an inkling about what he did to me. Not that they actually knew. Which they kind of did; they saw the injuries he had given me and I was sure they could tell I was scared of him. How couldn't I be? He had ruined my life and made me scared to walk around on my own. I was unbelievably proud of myself earlier for being able to escape.

I could hear her swallow a large lump in her throat, it sounded like she was trying to find the words but failed to put them together right.

"S-she was really abused?" She asked and we all nodded our heads. Had this not have been such a serious thing I would have laughed at how synchronized we all were, nodding at the exact same time. I smiled to myself secretively at that.

"Yes Nurse Joy she was." Ash answered tightening his grip on me. I could feel a sense of joy almost at knowing that they were doing this for me, Ash was protective, Pikachu was understanding. A bit strange but still understanding and Brock was sweet, kind and caring.

I had only just realised that he kept tightening his grip on me to make me feel more secure, to show that he would protect me. I was only used to that from Arcanine and my family back home. It was more than nice to have others behave that way towards me. Especially humans, they weren't the kindest people in my life. So far they had only hurt me, even Ash though his pain was unintentional. Him only hurting me when he lifted me from the ground or a table and that was a result of the injuries he gave me. I looked across at the nurse who was staring at me with concerned eyes.

I could see the slight guilt in her vision, I wasn't listening to what Brock was telling her but it seemed like his words were affecting her as the more his mouth moved the more the guilt grew. I wondered if he was telling her about what he did to me but I couldn't zone into their conversation to tell. I was stuck staring at the Nurses face.

"Nurse Joy, do you understand why we can't have her go back to him?" It was Ash's voice that caught both of ours attention and allowed me to enter their conversation at last.

"Yes I do, I can't believe I almost sent this little one back to a monster like that." She looked deeply hurt and I found myself sympathising with the woman. She was only doing her job. I heard the centres doors slide open, as they had done hundreds of times since our arrival, I had always ignored them but now I found myself turning to look at the door. There stood by the entrance just about to come in was a boy. He was pulling out a poke ball and was approaching the nurse sitting on our table. I looked up towards his face and I could feel myself turning cold.

The cold eyes that bore into anything they gazed at, the smirk on his face, the way his eyes were ever so slightly narrowed and covered only slightly by his hair. It was him, he was here. He couldn't be here so soon after my escape. Why was he here?

**please read review**


	12. Chapter 12

I shrank back into Ash, making sure I was as well hidden as possible. I placed my head in the gap between his arm and his side and hid my face, trying to ensure he wouldn't see it was me. I hoped he wouldn't recognise me seeing as I wasn't covered in bruises and cuts.

"Excuse me Nurse Joy, do you think you could heal my pokemon real quick?" He asked, masking the evil tone he usually used for his fake nice one. He knew how to hide what he really was around others. I had always found that voice sickening, pretending to be like any other trainer while he treated his pokemon so horribly.

The nurse didn't know who he was so agreed, pushing herself up and excusing herself. He handed out two poke balls towards the woman who took them. I could see her lips moving but I couldn't make out any words. My ears had stopped working and I had barely managed to peak my head out from between Ash's arm. I could see him smirking when she went to the counter she always stood behind before someone came in. I knew he'd never allow for them to be taken from their poke balls to be healed so she would have to heal them in them.

I couldn't see the balls properly but I was certain one of them was Arcanine. He was his favourite fighter, just because he was strong he cared nothing for his strong will that I had always admired. I looked up towards Ash's face and saw he was looking at me worried.

"Are you alright?" He asked me and before I could answer he continued "you look scared, did you see something?" He finally stopped allowing me to answer.

"I'm not alright Ash; it's him, him with Nurse Joy. He's the one who did this to me." I whispered up to him, despite knowing that he couldn't understand my words. I knew I would be safe speaking normally around him but he caused me so much fear that I couldn't raise my voice above a whisper. His face changed from worry to anger. Pure anger and I felt like shying away from him, he seemed too like him like this.

As though having realised that he was scaring me he took a deep breath and laid a hand on my back, anger still radiated off him but he seemed calmer than before. He took another deep breath and gave my back a reassuring squeeze, not smiling down at me because we both knew it would be a fake one.

"Ash, what's wrong?" Brock asked leaning over to look the boy and me in the eye.

"That guy over there is the one who's abused her. He's the vile thing that hurt her and her family." He spat, his voice sounding venomous. I had never heard that tone from him, not even when I told him I was abused.

"It can't be" Brock answered in shock. But I just nodded my head softly. He had no idea how much I wished for it not to be him. I closed my eyes resting my head against Ash's chest. I needed to try to calm myself down, it wouldn't do any good to get worked up. With my eyes closed I could focus on what he was saying. I unconsciously wanted to know what he was up to.

"Thank you Nurse Joy, I wouldn't have had time to bring them tomorrow so this was a real life saver. I'm heading out tomorrow, we're real busy."

"Oh does that mean you're staying here for the night?" She asked and I silently prayed that the answer would be no.

"Yeah, we haven't taken a proper break in a long time. I figured it'd be nice to have them healed and a warm bed for the night. Make's a change to camping." I felt like cursing to myself. Why? Why the hell did he have to be here? Why did he have to be here with my friends? I wanted to shout out in frustration. This couldn't be fair.

"Oh, that's nice, do you have a place to stay already? Or would you like for me to find you one?"

"We already have one thank you though." I sighed, maybe that meant he wasn't staying close to us. I could only wish.

"Oh, alright then. Well, thank you for coming and I hope we can meet again before you leave."

"Thanks Nurse Joy, maybe I'll be seeing you before we leave for the next town." He turned from the desk and left the centre immediately. I could feel my heart slowing from the panic it had been in as the door closed behind him. He hadn't seen me, I was safe again. But for how long? When would he come back? Today, tomorrow? I didn't know, he was the most unpredictable boy alive. I wanted to get away, to run as far from here as I possibly could, but that wasn't possible. I had to get my friends back, my family.

The nurse came over seating herself back in her chair.

"I'm sorry about that little disturbance." She apologised as she straightened her apron. Brock just waved it away while Ash mumbled a response.

"That's alright Nurse Joy, but I have to tell you something. That boy who you just helped; he's the guy who abused this little Vulpix." I watched as her jaw dropped, her hand trembling slightly. She had just realised that she had helped an abuser. Clasping her hand she stared wide eyed at Ash, not believing her own ears.

"That young man who just came in? That sweet boy?" She asked, not believing him. But I simply nodded, gaining her attention.

"Yes Nurse Joy it was, he did abuse me. You just helped him. But he tricks everyone like that, with that fake kindness" I knew she couldn't understand me but Ash could translate for me. I stared at the boy holding me and he seemed to understand what I was asking and began to recite my words. Word for word he told the stunned woman exactly what I had said.

"Oh my, I had no idea. I'm so sorry, I should have kept him behind. Called the police or something. I'm sure if I call Officer Jenny she'll be able to arrest him and free his pokemon." I stared at her feeling a smile come to my face. She wanted to help, I had never even thought of the police. But, I didn't want her to take his pokemon off him by force. I wanted to make him hand them ever with his own free will. I wanted to save them.

With the police it would just feel empty, like he didn't even care. I know that he doesn't but still I would like him to try to understand what he did and still does is wrong.

"Ash, can you do me a favour?" I asked him, looking up into his eyes

"Yeah course"

"Can you have a battle against him and beat him, make him lose and see what he does is wrong?" I asked him, I could see the shock in his eyes. To be honest I had never really thought anyone could beat him in a battle, but now I was sure Ash could win.

I had been told of countless different people when I was younger. All of them from stories I had thought to be fairy tales. They were sweet and the good guy always won. I had never thought good could beat evil but now I was thinking that perhaps good could win.

"Y-you want me to fight your trainer?" He asked, slightly shocked by what I was asking.

"Yes, if you don't mind that is, I don't think he'll learn anything from the police taking his pokemon from him. But he might from someone who cares about his pokemon beating him in a battle. Maybe then he'll see that treating his pokemon right will be better for him than hurting them." I smiled up at him slightly sheepishly. I didn't know if what I was saying made any sense or if it sounded like a child's wishful thinking but I had to hope, right?

"Of course I don't mind, you really want us to get your friends back for you?" He asked me and I nodded, he smiled at me looking touched. He turned to the nurse and to Brock before smiling and telling them with obvious pride. "She wants me to fight her ex-trainer and to beat him. Hopefully this means that we can save her family."

"Really? That'd be great if it worked but where is he? How can we find him, and who can say if he'd even accept the challenge? He might turn us down" Brock answered, less than enthusiastically.

"I doubt that, he isn't one to turn down from a fight." I answered a smile coming to my face as I realised just how likely it was for him to accept. I had known him my whole life and I had never seen him turn down a fight. He had always taken any challenge thrown his way and had always won. But not this time, this time against Ash he'd lose.

"If that's true then we have to find him challenge him and beat him" Ash answered me as he turned to the nurse. "Can you try and find him for us?"

"Of course, but I would recommend that even if I find him today you challenge him tomorrow. That way all your pokemon will be rested and the chances for both sides will be even." She told him and I nodded in agreement. It did seem best. Even though I wanted my family back I also wanted for the fight to be even. He wouldn't possibly learn anything from losing an unfair fight.

"Alright Nurse Joy, that makes sense. Whenever you get the chance can you try and find him?" He asked and she nodded at him.

"Yes, now I'm going to suggest you get some rest. Do you have anywhere to stay? I can always arrange for you both to stay here. We do have a few rooms for travellers who need to rest." I looked up at Ash waiting for his answer. I didn't care where we stayed as long as we were safe.

"Can we stay here?"

"Of course, I'll arrange for a room to be put aside for you all. But it'll have to been on my break as I have to get back to the pokemon in intensive care" with a small nod to the nurse they watched her walk away, I was too transfixed in my own thoughts to even notice them thanking her.

I couldn't help thinking about what would happen tomorrow. Ash would battle him and there was no doubt in my mind that he'd win. He would beat that horrible boy and my friends would be free. I would never have to fear being hurt again, and neither would they. We'd be alright. I just knew it.

Nestling into Ash's side I closed my eyes. If I could just sleep then tomorrow would be here sooner. My friends would be free sooner.

With a small smile on my face I felt myself drifting off. The sound of the other trainer's in the background talking and laughing with one another not disturbing me in the slightest. If anything it only served as a lullaby, sending me to sleep faster.

**please read review**


	13. Chapter 13

I opened my eyes however much later it was. I looked around and saw I was in a dark room. There were drawn curtains just a few feet away from me and what I was laying on wasn't Ash. I knew that because the thing I was laying on was cold. Ash was warm and he always had his arms around me to keep me in place.

I pushed myself up and tried to stretch my aching muscles but I hit something hard. My head shot up at the feeling and I turned in my spot, staring confused at whatever was behind me. It took my eyes a moment to adjust but once they had I saw what looked like the back of a chair. I nodded to myself as things began to fall into place.

When I had fallen asleep I must have been brought to the room Nurse Joy was talking about. Stretching a bit more cautiously now, I jumped from the chair and moved towards the two beds that were just a few feet from me. I looked up at the beds trying to see who was in which.

The first one held Brock, he was laid on his back, a hand over his eyes as he mumbled something about an officer Jenny. I laughed to myself softly as I passed his bed. He had a bit of drool on his chin and I imagined that this officer Jenny wouldn't find that particularly attractive.

The second bed held Ash, though he wasn't alone, he had Pikachu curled up beside him, the small pokemon's tail twitching and catching Ash's face. I wondered what Pikachu was dreaming to make his tail twitch but it wasn't important. Ash was stirring from the twitch of Pikachu's tail on his face and was turning in his spot.

Rolling over to the other side he cracked his eyes open. I could see the colour of his eyes had dulled from sleep and he was blinking trying to clear the sleep.

"H-hey little Vulpix" he muttered more than half asleep. He reached down and patted my head. I shook his hand from my head, he was so asleep he was patting me too hard.

"Hi, do you mind if I sleep on here with you?" I asked as I readied myself to jump.

"Of course" he rolled over almost catching Pikachu, but the yellow pokemon seemed to know his trainer and moved in his sleep. Jumping up I bedded down on the bed, just beside his head too. I doubted he'd mind if I was by his head. Pikachu was there too, I was just following his lead. Besides, I wasn't touching him or anything, more boxing him in.

Curling up into myself to keep warm I closed my eyes and let myself fall back to sleep. For the first time I felt like I was falling asleep with my family. And soon I would be back with them.

I felt a hand shaking me softly, as I opened my eyes I saw a smiling Ash in front of me. Slightly too close. I yelped a little from shock but quickly collected myself.

"You shocked me." I admitted, as though it wasn't already obvious from the yelp.

"I figured that" he stood back allowing me room to stretch and stand properly. My legs had gone mildly dead and I was sure I was making a weird face as I stretched them. I could hear a small laugh from behind me and turned to see Pikachu was waking up himself.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" I asked him as I stood properly.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it, I'm guessing by your yelp you woke up to Ash's face an inch from yours?"

"Yeah"

"He used to do that to me when we first met. It's just a strange habit of his. It shouldn't happen much though" I smiled at the reassurance and watched as Pikachu pushed himself up and stretched too.

"Today's the big day" Brock spoke for the first time since I woke up and I turned to look at him. I realised what he meant instantly and nodded my head softly at him.

"Yeah, it is" I sighed, despite knowing he couldn't understand. Ash filled in for me, he'd become my personal translator.

"Are you scared?" I turned at the Pikachu's voice. I gave a shy smile.

"Is it that obvious?"

"It's understandable. It's a big day. Don't worry though, Ash'll beat him. He's a good battler. And I'm strong, I'll fight against him too and I'll win my fights. I promise you lass." I felt touched at his words, I hadn't known the group long and they were already going to try their hardest to save my friends and stop him from abusing anyone else.

"Thank you, Pikachu, it means a lot" I told him feeling slightly awkward, I sat on the bed and turned my head to the boys who were getting changed.

"They'll be ready in a minute, once they are we'll go find him" I nodded as I sat quietly, seemed I'd have to play the waiting game for a while.

I was sat in Ash's arms as he carried me down the stairs and towards the pokemon centre main room where Nurse Joy would be. I saw her as soon as I reached the bottom step of the stairs. She was stood behind her desk looking worried.

"Hey Nurse Joy." Ash greeted. As soon as he spoke Brock had ran past him kneeling down before the worried woman and took her hand as though he was proposing to her. I blocked out what he was saying as I turned to Ash. "Don't look so worried, it'll be alright" he assured me as he went over to the nurse pulling Brock off her as he had started kissing her hand. "Sorry about that"

"That's alright, but I do have some news. I found him, the only way I managed to get him to come was telling him that you wanted a battle against him. He's waiting outside on our training field." I swallowed heavily at that and leaned further back into him and could hardly hear him thanking her as he left the centre. Dragging Brock behind him.

I couldn't believe this was truly happening, I was going to save my friends in just a matter of minutes.

**I know it's very short but I do have to ask, which pokemon you would want Ash to have. They can be from any region. Please read review**


	14. Chapter 14

I could see him waiting on the other side of the training field. The cold look in his eyes was apparent as the slight wind was causing the entire scene playing out before me to have a slightly ominous feel to it. I felt myself instinctively hide my head in my legs as we neared him. I felt his arms tightening on me as he carried me over to him.

I was sure I looked pathetic. As soon as we stopped I lifted my head slightly. As I did my eyes caught sight of him staring at me. Our eyes met briefly and I could see that smirk appear on his face, that smirk was always present before he hurt me.

"I thought I recognised you Vulpix, you're mine aren't you. That weak pokemon who ran away as soon as things got a little hard, leaving her so called friends all alone." I cringed at his words. I wanted to shout at him, to say so much to him. To finally stand up to him, but I couldn't, I was too weak. I knew that. Besides I had Ash, and he was going to get my family back for me.

"Keep your mouth shut" I turned to the voice and saw it had come from Ash. "She didn't abandon her friends. We're going to save them today. When I beat you you're going to release your pokemon." I could hear the conviction in his voice and was confident in his ability to win. But he just laughed

"Ha, don't make me laugh. You beat me, you look pathetic. You look like you couldn't beat a Ledyba. How do you expect to beat me?"

"I'm a lot tougher than I look" he answered, gritting his teeth as he placed me by his feet I could see he was beginning to get irritated by him but I forced myself not to say anything. There'd be no point. I knew I always lost self-confidence when I was around him and if it were anyone else I would have spoken up. But I just couldn't force myself to say anything.

"You are? That's funny, if you sympathise with that you have to be weak. It's pathetic" I couldn't keep my mouth shut this time. As Ash opened his mouth to yell at him I cut him off. With a voice I now knew only he could hear.

"Ash! Don't let him get under your skin, that's what he wants. He just wants to upset you" I told him, gaining his attention easily as his head snapped, almost painfully, to face me.

"What? I know that" he answered, confusing me

"Then why are you letting him get under your skin?"

"I'm not, I won't now. Thanks" I smiled at the final word. Seemed he did know what was going on but wasn't implementing what he knew. More letting him control the situation. That was a bad thing to do, give him an inch and he'll take a mile. And Ash had given him way more than an inch. He was smirking at Ash, thinking he was insane, probably.

"What are you doing kid? Talking to that thing. Are you mad or just plain stupid? I think a bit of both, mad for talking to a pokemon and stupid for thinking it can understand."

"Just shut up and tell me your name, I'm Ash"

"You can call me Kaien" I shook my head at him, he hadn't given his real name. He always did this when he had a fight with someone over his pokemon. He never told them his real name so the police couldn't catch him if he was reported. It disappointed me when he did that. Because I was almost certain that now I couldn't get my family back.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked me bending down to look me in the eye

"He didn't give his real name. He never does. He always gives a different one to people who are fighting him because of the way he treats his pokemon."

"He didn't?" He asked giving him a glare out of the side of his eye. I felt slightly guilty about not being able to give him his real name. But in truth, none of us pokemon knew his real name. He told us he changed it when he left for a journey so no police would ever be able to catch him. It made me feel worthless to Ash to know that I couldn't help him. "Well, let's not worry about that, I'm sure we'll still be able to save your friends. Enough talk now, we have to start our battle." He turned to face the man staring him dead in the eye.

I watched as they stared each other down. They seemed to be sending death wishes to the other just from their stares. I could almost feel the hate radiating off Ash. It almost scared me to see just how much hate was coming off of him. He cared about pokemon that much? The thought was unreal, I was garnering these kind of emotions. It was because of me.

"You send out a pokemon first" Ash practically ordered, it surprised me to see how firm his authority was. It made him do it, he didn't even have a chance at arguing. So he did throw out his pokemon. And as the ball opened and the pokemon emerged I couldn't help but smile at who he sent out. I knew it would be him.

Primeape.

He always sent him out first in a long battle. Arcanine was the last to be sent out under these circumstances. He did that so they could take out the weaker pokemon and leave Arcanine for the strong ones. He would do it frequently. Unless he was confident the pokemon he was battling against were weak. Then he'd use Arcanine.

Seemed he didn't think Ash was weak, that was good, I'd hate for him to lose to Ash when he wasn't trying properly. I could see Primeape's eyes flickering over to me and I gave him a small smile. Returning it I could see a small relieved smile on his face. He looked healthy and I knew he was relieved to see the same could be said for me.

I wanted to talk to him, but I knew it was impossible. I couldn't talk to him till Ash beat him so badly he was forced to hand my family over.

"Well, I'm waiting, send out your pokemon" Ash just smirked

"Alright, if you insist" he pulled out a poke ball and threw it out towards Primeape. Light flooded from the ball and a form took shape. As the shape became a pokemon I could finally tell who it was.

It was a Squirtle.

I smiled, from the looks of it; he looked strong, hopefully strong enough to beat Primeape.

I knew Primeape was strong, and I also knew that in most cases someone would think that the pokemon would purposefully lose. But I knew he couldn't do that, if he did the consequences would be dire. He would ensure that.

"You can make the first move." Ash offered as he grinned across to 'Kaien'. He was being bold, I didn't know whether or not to be glad about that. Should I be? Was cocky a good thing in Ash's case? It never was before, but then again I'd never met anyone like that before. If he was being cocky that meant he was confident, and he liked confidence. If only so he could break it.

"Thank you, that's either very kind or very stupid, which do you think? I'll say stupid" with a grin he called out to Primeape "Primeape, use close combat" he ordered and he snapped to attention immediately. He moved faster than I'd ever seen him move before. Maybe it was from never being on the opposing team or maybe it was from all the training he did in private with him but he was stronger than I had last seen.

"Protect!" Ash shouted out to the tortoise pokemon as Primeape threw the first punch at him. The hit bounced off of him and I grinned at that, Squirtle was stronger than I thought.

"Well, I must admit, I'm quite impressed, I hadn't thought that this tortoise had enough strength to block that attack. But still, Primeape, don't dare let up."

"Understood" he answered as he kept punching and kicking the shield with all his strength. I saw ripples pouring across the semicircle as he punched and kicked repeatedly.

I cringed as I saw the blue pokemon cringing under the strain but Ash seemed to have thought of what to do as he whispered something so quiet that even I couldn't hear it. But Squirtle did, was it a sneak attack?

Apparently it was, as the shield disappeared the second a fist came flying towards his face, a blast of water come from Squirtle as soon as the fist was in striking distance. The water blasted against his fist spraying out slightly, hitting me in the face with small droplets. As he forced the water out at my friend it seemed to almost mould around his arms and hit him square in the face, sending him back, stumbling.

I couldn't repress the cringe that worked its way onto my face at the sight. It was hard seeing your friend getting hurt. I had seen him hurt him, and as sick as it sounds, after a while you become used to the sight. But I had never been on the opposing team, watching him take hits and hoping he loses. That was something I never thought I'd experience. Nor did I ever want to.

As the water stopped I saw just how drenched he had become, not to mention the squint in his eye which must be from some pain in his head. I stared at him, worry evident on my face. So much so even he may have been able to notice it.

"Well, I must admit, you're better than I first expected. I had thought Primeape could handle this, but evidently I underestimated you. But, I won't do that again." He had a grin clear as day on his face and I knew something bad was going to happen. And I was sure I knew what that was. They'd been doing some 'special training' before I left and he had told me he was learning a move that wasn't naturally learned by his type. It was to give him an advantage in battles, but as far as I knew it wasn't working yet. "Primeape, use seed bomb"

I stared at that, seed bomb? That was a grass type move, wasn't it? He couldn't learn that. The attack hit while I was thinking and it seemed that Ash was as taken aback as me. I stared at Squirtle as he laid on the floor, bruises covering him and he looked in pain.

"Squirtle?" We both asked in complete shock. We hadn't even seen the attack. He couldn't have raised his speed that much that we couldn't see an attack. I grabbed at the ground in frustration. If he was that quick, then Ash couldn't win. Could he?

"Squirtle get back up" Ash ordered as he just grinned

"I told you I won't underestimate you again. Primeape, finish him."

"Squirtle!" It seemed that shout was enough to make him stand again, and albeit shakily the blue pokemon did manage to stay on his feet. I couldn't help wincing at how pained he looked, but as long as he was on his feet, he stood a chance. Hopefully.

**please read review**


	15. Chapter 15

The hit caused a mountain of smoke, the dust cloud surrounding us all and making it impossible for us to see the outcome. I couldn't see what attack was landed or if Squirtle had managed a counter, all I knew was that I'd be choking on this for the next few weeks.

Thankfully though after what seemed like ten minutes the dust began to settle and I could see a shaky body stood up, its legs looked like they were about to give in. But one of them had won.

As the cloud dropped fully I had to shake my head in disbelief. He'd won? There, in the middle of the battle area was a shaky blue form. Squirtle, he'd won! How did he win? Laying by his feet was Primeape, his eyes spaced out and his arms splayed out.

His eyes were wide, he never thought he'd lose, I was sure.

"Primeape?" He asked, his voice shaking, but not from concern, but from shock. He gritted his teeth, how dare you do that to him. I was going to go easy on you, but after beating him, not a chance will I let you off easy." Returning him to his ball he tucked him away and pulled out another. I stared at Ash, hoping he'd return Squirtle to his ball too.

"Squirtle, are you ok to keep going?" He asked receiving a half thumbs up from the wounded pokemon.

'You idiot' I chastised in my mind, what was he doing, he was just throwing the second round away. There's no chance he'd be able to beat his second pokemon. I knew who he'd use and she was far stronger than Primeape.

Throwing out the new poke ball I saw immediately that I'd been right. And I hated that, she was deceptively strong.

"Chansey" I watched as she came from her ball and bit the inside of my cheek. People always wrote her off, they thought she was just there to heal the other pokemon, but unfortunately she was very strong.

"Hey little lass, sorry about this but I have to win to try and save Primeape from a punishment later." She whispered to me as she cast me a sideways glance. I nodded my head softly to her. I knew that would happen, and because Ash was so confident he could win he wasn't going to take Squirtle from the fight and he was throwing away the match.

"I understand" I whispered, so softly that only Chansey could hear. She gave me a soft smile as she readied herself to fight.

"Chansey, use double edge" he ordered. I watched as a smirk grew on her face, she was confident that with his injuries Squirtle wouldn't be able to dodge. She started running, picking up speed instantly, I grimaced as Squirtle struggled to keep his footing.

"Squirtle, protect" Ash ordered and he readily agreed. Forming his shield he seemed to think he was safe as his arms sagged a little. But as she slammed her body against the shield it crumbled under her force and Squirtle was shot backwards from the blast that ensued and was thrown straight into Ash. Knocking him backwards and causing a pained groan to come from him. As the dust that had risen from the blast calmed I turned and saw Ash was splayed out on the floor.

With Squirtle lying on top, unconscious.

No, I knew this would happen, he threw away the match, why did he do that? Turning I could see Chansey was stood composed in the centre of the battlefield. She didn't look remorseful at first glance but I could see the slight tension in her shoulders. Beating Squirtle had hit her hard, and not just from recoil. She knew that if they beat Ash then I'd most likely be taken back with him.

"Squirtle?" Ash asked, shocked that she had so much power.

"I knew that would happen, why didn't you call him back? Why didn't you let him rest? You're going to lose if you keep letting this happen" I snapped at him

"Hey, calm down, I'm sorry alright. I guess I misjudged her. Don't worry we'll win the next one." I tried not to believe in his words too much in case my hope was crushed but I couldn't help feeling that he meant his words.

I nodded my head at him softly, trying not to look like my hopes had risen. He gave me a confident smirk and withdrew Squirtle.

"Squirtle, you did good, have a long rest." Ash whispered to him, what he did was slightly surreal to me. I've never seen him whisper reassurance to his pokemon. If he spoke to us at all after a loss it would be to berate us.

He pulled out another poke ball and threw it out.

"Totodile" I looked a little puzzled as the pokemon took shape. It was a small crocodile shaped blue thing. I'd never seen one of them before. I wonder if they're from somewhere else, then again, my knowledge of pokemon is pretty limited. I was also slightly confused as to whether Ash only had water types, bar Pikachu, because so far they were all water type.

"A Totodile, is that the best you can do. Looks like you've hit your limit already. That Squirtle was pretty strong but look at that thing. It's like a foot tall" he gloated as he stared out over the field.

"Don't underestimate Totodile." Ash warned, and a sense filled me that maybe he was stronger than he looked. And he didn't look too strong. Grinning at the look of confidence on his face Ash extended his hand out to gain Totodile's attention. "Hey, Totodile, ready to fight?" He asked him gaining a shouted response.

"Yeah, come one Ash, I wanna fight" I smirked at his voice, it sounded a little raspy but he spoke like a child.

"Alright, Totodile, use slash" Totodile shot forwards, throwing out his hand and slashing down Chansey's chest. She hadn't moved when Totodile ran forwards, seems she thought the attack was going to be weak. But I could tell by her expression that she was shocked. Her hand went to her chest as she saw the marks lining her stomach.

"W-what?" She asked, her voice wavering

"Did you think Totodile was weak? Well, I got news for you, size isn't everything." Ash grinned at Totodile who looked thrilled that he'd caused her damage.

"Well, it seems I underestimate you a lot. Chansey use pound!" My still slightly stunned friend shook her head and charged at the small pokemon who held far more power than his body should be able to hold.

"Totodile, dodge" as her fist came down to strike him he dove to the side her attack slamming into the hard ground and caving a hole into the rock like floor.

"He's quick"

"I know" I snickered at that. "Totodile, use water gun!"

The small pokemon nodded his head and blasted at Chansey with a powerful burst of water. Of course she dodged out of the way and I expected Ash to be frustrated. But, surprisingly, Totodile didn't stop attacking. He kept the blast of water going and simply moved his head to follow her.

Chansey seemed slightly panicked by the water chasing after her, glancing back to him continuously, hoping that he'd withdraw her from the battle. But we both knew he wouldn't do anything. He didn't care what happened to her. The water was about to hit her when he shouted out an order.

"Chansey, use ice beam!" She reacted immediately and froze the water that was just millimetres from her face. I saw her visibly sigh and look more relieved than I believed possible.

Turning my head to Totodile I saw his mouth was hanging open. Frozen water touching the side of his mouth keeping the frozen water attached to his face. Forcing him to keep his head up so he wouldn't break it and hurt himself.

"Totodile, are you alright?!" I shouted over to him, standing and nearing Ash. I heard an attempted answer but the words were too muffled to be tangible.

"Totodile, use slash on the frozen water gun" Ash ordered as he stared at the small pokemon worriedly.

"Ha, look at that thing, he looks far too bemused to be of any help" he laughed, seemingly not hearing Ash's command. He called for Chansey and ordered her to attack while Totodile was panicking. She charged after him, I was too focused on the small pokemon to care what he was making my friend do.

My eyes were trained on Totodile, his eyes were focused on the ice tower propelling from his mouth. I watched as he rose his hand, staring intensely at a certain point in the ice. The weak point? I wasn't sure. But as his hand swiped out the ice shattered disintegrating on impact with his sharp claws. The ice crystals rained down over his head, glittering like diamonds in the bright light emitted from the sun.

It looked beautiful, and even though it was unintentional I had to say that Totodile really knew how to put on a show.

"What?" Both he and Chansey shouted out in shock, neither had expected that.

"You keep underestimating me Kaien, do that and you'll lose. And this battle will be very disappointing."

"You know what Ash, I won't hold back anymore. Chansey, you ready? We're going all out from now on. Got it?"

"Understood" she answered, her face changing from the happy one she usually wore to a deadly serious one. I gulped at that, this fight was going to get a lot harder from now on.

**please read review**


End file.
